vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guide about Cell NOT being a Solar System buster/@comment-24383490-20151030115114/@comment-27073601-20151030133509
It clearly should be deleted because of recent feats (thanks to them, Cell become a credible solar system buster). Because Toriyama said it in interviews (in one of them, he literrally said "teen Gohan's (SSJ2) kamehameha was strongr thant super perfect cell's kamehameha that was able to destory the solar system") than cell was a solar system buster. He said it himself and I don't understand why Cell would lie when he said "I have enough chi to destroy to blow away the entire solar system". That would make no sense at all for him to lie in this situation. + This "guide" is full of mistakes. As I said in a previous post, Frieza was even not at 1% when he destroyed planet Vegeta. Even if he used 100% of his first form's power he is only at 0,4% of his full power (first form full power = 530 000 while final form full power = 120 000 000). So first of all there's a problem when the author of this guide said "That gives 100% Frieza (and subsequently BoG base Goku) a ridiculous (hypothetical) power boost of approximately 50 times" (when he compared the first form and the final form). Which is totally false because 100% final form frieza is 250 time stronger than first form frieza. And besides, he haven't used the full power of his first form (he can modify his strenght just as he did against Nail to be sure he wouldn't one shot him). Also, let's not forget Vegeta (saiyan saga) could already destroy the earth (who's one of the biggest terrestrial planet. Let's remind this). and considering his power level is 18 000. Even first form frieza is like 30 time stronger than him. And final form frieza is like 7 000 time stronger than him. He (the author of this guide) just consider Beeru's statement as exact while he clearly said that just to provoke Goku. I mean c'mon, future trunks SSJ managed to one shot mecha Frieza who was already twice stronger (at least) than namek frieza and with all progress they made to the fight against super perfect cell, he really wants us to belive super perfect cell is not a solar system? (I mean c'mon. Saiyan saga's last boss (Vegeta) is 7 000 times weaker than frieza saga's last boss (Frieza) and with estimations I made super perfect cell is like easily 1 000 times stronger than namek frieza (which makes sense since Frieza himself was already several thousands of time stronger than saiyan saga vegeta). Not only we should delete this page. But in addition, we should: Make cell a tier 4-B and consequently make Dabura a tier 4-B as well, make majin buu a tier 4-A (considering even fat buu managed to one shot dabura who had the same level than cell according to goku. And we're not even talking about "super buu gohan absorbed"), make Vegito a high 4-A. Let's be honnest here. We made limitations to those characters' tiers only because Whis said bog (movie) Beerus could destroy the solar system (assuming it was a statement of what he could do at full strenght). And consequently, we made tiers of dragon ball characters weaker than bog (movie) Beerus who was stronger than anyone (except Whis). And also, considering Whis' speed feat, we should also reconsider the speed of the whole cast. I personally think namek frieza and goku SSJ (frieza saga) are at least ftl (more or less). And the androids 16,17, 18 and piccolo are ftl + Super perfect cell is mftl (easily hundreads of time faster than namek Frieza). If we did those limitations based on Beeru's strenght and speed, then since it was reveal in dragon ball super he was a LOT stronger than his movie counterpart, then we should definitely "power up" (more like "review") the rest of the cast as well.